


Sweet dreams

by Aikamieli



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikamieli/pseuds/Aikamieli
Summary: Jumin and V are lying in bed, talking and being adorable. Written for Vumin week, prompt childhood.





	Sweet dreams

"Do you dream often?"

I ask softly, my voice made of mist of the evening and loving whispers. He moves next to me, just enough that I see his marble back, his usually tensed muscles now relaxed and calm under his skin.

"Do I what?" He answers my question with another, even though I'm sure he heard me.

I raise my hand and gently trace his back, run my finger over every arch, over to his neck where I push them into his dark hair, humming quietly. He vibrates under my touch, moves slowly and sleepily and then turns around to face me, my hand now landing on his face, index finger caressing his Cupid's bow. I know every trace of his face like my own, every dent on his skin is familiar to me. I let my hand linger and trace the rounds of his lips. Jumin closes his piercing eyes and breathes slowly outside and in. I repeat my question.

"Do you dream often?"

"Of what?" His voice is full and calm, the treble on his chest is intoxicating.

"I don't know. What do people usually dream of?" I take my hand to push my turquoise hair from my eyes. His eyes flutter open and the grey jewels watch me closely.

"Sometimes," he mumbles, the voice being hardly a breath. "I dream of you. For some reason I can never dream of anything but you."

"Am I alone in your dreams?" I whisper to him, moving closer to him, laying my head softly on his chest. I can feel the stable beat of his heart on my every bone.

"Not often. Usually it's us, when we were children. Playing on the fields, in your room, dressing up." He lifts his hand slowly and caresses the back of my head, in a way he would touch something fragile. I enjoy the movement, the circles he does with his fingers, tangling my hair into little knots.

"I dream of that too, sometimes. Of our childhood. Sometimes it's the day we met. Sometimes it's the day you held my hand for the first time." My voice is full of memories. His hand stops circling and he moves, grabs my chin and carefully lifts it so he can meet my eyes again.

"My favourite one is the day I asked to marry you."

I notice I'm holding my breath, and I let the air out slowly. He continues.

"I think we were ten back then? At least I was. I even had a ring for you. I think I had found it from one of mother's jewelry boxes."

His eyes search my face like a map, trying to see if I remember the day too. Of course I do. How could I forget his adorable face when he kneeled in front of me and our parents on a picnic, confessing his eternal love. How shocked and disgraced our parents felt. I didn't get to keep the ring.

_Later on, I got my own._

"That is my second favourite proposal. It's only bested by the time I got to say yes, fifteen years later."

He kisses my forehead, the tip of my nose, the corner of my mouth. He smiles while he does this.

"And here I thought you had forgotten all about it."

"Never. How could I forget anything that includes you."

His breath is warm on my cheeks when he rests his head close to mine and hums softly. I recognize it as _Your song._

"How wonderful life is," He hums out loud, taking my hand and entangling it with his fingers. Our rings shine in the moonlight.

"Now you're in the world." Jumin ends and kisses me sweetly.

Time stands still as I melt away with him.


End file.
